


Intensity

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Blue Eyes, Declarations Of Love, Flirting, Green Eyes, M/M, Romantic Axel, Romantic Gestures, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your eyes really are the window to your soul. I get sucked in. Every day."</p><p>Roxas looked away.</p><p>"Don't look away from me. I love your eyes. I'd look at them all day."</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Gazing into each other's eyes.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

Axel's eyes were green.

A sort of turqouisey colour, actually, something that Roxas couldn't describe as too blue or too green, but green seemed to fit as a colloquial term even if it didn't match the colour precisely.

His eyes were like spring.

He'd told him that once and Axel had looked at him like he was crazy and said that his eyes were like the ocean. Roxas had been so caught up in explaining himself at the time that he hadn't questioned it.

Axel's eyes were green like freshly mowed green on a warm summer's day. They were green like the budding shoots of plants breaking free of snow and ice. Like algae on a lake or the colour of a hummingbird's body or leaves waving gently in the breeze on the trees.

They looked at Roxas with an intensity that made him turn red under his stare sometimes. They looked at him with love, with adoration, with humour as they shared ice cream at their usual spot. They never failed to track his movements when he wasn't side by side with him, because Axel was always looking out for him.

Roxas loved Axel's eyes.

It was a two-way street, apparently.

"I told you that your eyes are like the ocean," Axel said, looking up to meet his gaze. "Right? All consuming and tantalizing."

Roxas swallowed. "I think you might have told me once or twice."

Axel grinned. "See, now you're all embarrassed. I can tell because you're not meeting my gaze."

"Oh, shut up." Roxas forced himself to look him in the eye.

Axel smiled tenderly. "Your eyes are as blue as the deepest ocean and as unending as the unbroken sky. Like..." he trailed off, eyebrows furrowing. "I can't actually think of anything else that's blue besides water and the sky."

Roxas laughed despite himself. "Romantic mood, ruined," he said teasingly.

Axel snapped his fingers. "Like that. I don't need similes for that. Your eyes are so playful. Happy," he added. "I want to push you down and ruffle your hair."

"Don't try it!" Roxas laughed.

Axel smiled again. "Yeah. Or when you're upset, I get upset, too, because you don't even have to say anything but your eyes can be so sad that it kills me. Your eyes really are the window to your soul. I get sucked in. Every day."

Roxas looked away.

"Don't look away from me. I love your eyes. I'd look at them all day."

Now his face was definitely hot. "I can't look at you when you say stuff like that."

"Why not?" Axel nudged his shoulder. "Do I make you melt? Into a puddle of Roxas-y goo?"

"Stop!" Roxas demanded, laughing, shoving Axel's shoulder back. "I'll make _you_ melt into a puddle of goo!"

"Just look at me."

Roxas looked at him despite his best intention not to egg him on by staring at him.

"I melt every time I look at you," Axel said seriously, leaning forward to kiss the tip of nose.

Roxas blushed deeper and smiled, not a laughter kind of smile but a _I feel so goofy but the feeling is beautiful_ smile.

"That smile's pretty good, too, Rox."

"Overkill!" Roxas retorted giddily, lunging forward to throw his arms around Axel's neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts = Prettiest eyes ever.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ , because Disney and Square Enix does.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
